Fiona's pov
by SallyandSonic
Summary: Random parts of the Fiona arc, where things might have happened.


Fiona's point of view

Sonic's kissing me. _Me! _But, really, I don't like him, he left me, like my goddang parents did. But today he's different. Today, he's so.. Wow. There is not word for it. I can't put my finger on it, but it's so, appealing, it's killing me. He's got me wrapped around his little finger.. He's not only kissing me now though, it's... Overwhelming, I can't take it, I'm sinking. He caressess my butt, around my tail.. I'm sunk. No I'm struck. I'm in love..

Girl all over Knothole are saying that his 'evil' twin had been him the other day, he even made a statement, saying he was sorry that girl's got their heart teased and now he was hurting them. So, I wasn't anything? Really?.. B-but, that feeling, that passion... Where'd it go?

After the mission, I noticed he was getting cuddly with Bunnie, annoying much.

Sally seems to have a stick up her ass, and isn't coming out of her castle since she heard her parent's are coming home, and Tails is just so.. _Ugh! _I don't even _like_ kids! In fact, I just broke that kid's heart, I mean, really? Did he really think I'd love him? _Him? _Ick. But when Sonic kissed me, there was a spark, but it just wasn't the _same_ as that day... Sonic was depressed the rest of the time I was with him, so I made an excuse to get away, quickly.

You won't even guess who I ran into though. Evil-Sonic, in a new outfit. A _hot_ outfit. It looked so good on him, but his face was wrong, he was angry. He yelled at a white bat to get lost, she snapped out a 'gladly' and flew off, leaving him pissed and grumbling curses under his breath. I came out of the bush, making some noise to make him realize I was here, but my eyes were on the now-small bat in the distant sky, "Touchy bitch, isn't she?" I looked at him for a response, and was surprised. He was said to have fooled and teased with all, and I mean, _all_, of knothole's girls and more, obviously. Some girls said that he didn't even remember their name the next hour, heck, some even said he didn't even remember their name's after 3 minutes. But here he was, this huge smile upon his face, and said my name, so _fondly_, I could feel the _passion_ from here, but I wasn't alone for long, suddenly I was being twirled in the air, he saying my name loudly and happily..

I've been meeting him in secret since then. Because while I had met with Evil-Sonic, and told him that I at least wanted to give Sonic a _chance_, which he shook his head and said that I was _'wishing for a miracle for us to be alike'_, Sonic went around trying to stop Sally's wedding! _Why_ would he care about _her _after all she done to him?! I was pissed as all hell, but I hid it, I was giving him a chance. But he was already straining it.

These few weeks have been so, boring, I mean, I like being with Sonic, every girl is so jealous, which is so much fun, actually, well, other than Bunnie and Sally. Bunnie, I could understand, she had Antoine back now, the, obviously, love of her life, but Sally, I didn't get, I was dating her ex-boyfriend, her crush, the crush she had for _so_ long. She could at least give me dirty looks behind my back, like Amy Rose, Sonic's little crusher, does, but no, she just seems bothered by my past, though Sonic keeps telling her to drop it, Sally's not gonna stop, I see her curious experssion when I turn away, from the corner of my eye. Bitch.

But anyway, I hate it when it's 'all about me' with Sonic, non of the Freedom fighters get to help him in his battles with those two robots or Evil-Sonic, now Scourge, Goddess that is so sexy, _he_ is sexy. Mm! Though that bitchy bat was with him again.. But we weren't _allowed_ to help, at all! Why couldn't we step in, we only stepped in when they finally slowed down and grabbed them. I mean, come on! We could'e grabbed them at anytime in the fight, only we all got in the way!.. Bean and Bark asked me if I wanted to come with them, but I want to stay, I don't want to be what my parents were, the assholes.

I'm seeing less of Sonic and more of Scourge, he still comes. Goddess he's so hot! But, not only that, we can connect, I think, he doesn't talk about his parents and I don't talk about mine, difficult parents. He keeps telling me to leave Sonic, and I'm darn well ready to, he's been so depressed and hot and cold to me. He's got one more chance, and Scourge isn't happy about it, he said he's only be 2 miles away if anything goes wrong. Whoa! I'm hoping he is, becuase a certain pink hedgehog is trying to hit me with her stupid piko piko hammer!

Sonic's being cold on me again, asking me what 's going up, but I've had enough. I want Scourge, and speak of the devil.

I'm outta here, away from them and with Scourge, who's now kissing me.. I've found the word for the feeling he gives me. A tornado. It's wild and happy and sad and so much fun, but at the same time, scary.. It's bliss.


End file.
